


3-AM

by kurochhii (bianxxtae101)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chocolate Ice Cream, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Post-Canon, Summer, they are in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianxxtae101/pseuds/kurochhii
Summary: It's 3AM and Nagisa just wants some chocolate ice cream
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 256





	3-AM

Nagisa isn't really a complainer. He's quite happy with what he has in his life right now. His parents have gotten back together, he is attending his dream high school as a sophomore, and he has a wonderful boyfriend named Karma Akabane.

Except right now, said wonderful boyfriend isn't doing his job of being that properly.

It was currently summer break, meaning the couple has more than a few days to spend time together. And for tonight, it was decided that Nagisa would be spending the night at Karma's house since his parents weren't around. (But really, what else is new about that?)

So now, Nagisa is sleeping beside Karma on his bed. 

Or at least he was supposed to.

But he had a sudden craving of a carton of chocolate ice cream.

A craving that could be solved easily, if only Karma didn't eat the last pint available in their fridge. So now they have none and Nagisa is _not_ delighted.

Nagisa had woken up the sleeping figure beside him, not really caring for whatever the time was. And it had caused him a sleepy glare from a pair of golden eyes and a very half-hearted snarky _"It's 3 in the morning, what in the hell Nagisa?"_ comment.

However, Nagisa is not one to back down, everyone knows that. 

"Karma..." Nagisa whined for like the umpteenth time this night.

He was greeted back with a sleepy groan, "I promise I’ll buy you a pint." Karma groggily replied, voice muffled by the sheets his face was currently implanted at.

“When?”

“When the sun is up.”

“Karma-” another whine of the other’s name.

“Go back to sleep."

"I can't! I have a craving and I want it _now_."

Karma snorted, "You sound like a pregnant lady."

Nagisa looked at the mop of red hair beside him, "Do I now?"

"Only slightly." Karma shrugged. "The lady part is up for debate though."

"Karma..." he whined again, not really finding it in himself to be offended by what the other had said and just repeatedly hit the other's bare shoulder. To Karma, it felt more like little taps, ones that normally didn't bother him, but it was a very ungodly hour and he just wants to sleep.

With that Karma sighed and sat up to face his pouting boyfriend. "Why would you even want ice cream at this hour? You don't even like sweets."

"Well, it's summer and I think it's only natural to want something cold in this season."

"Then just go and chew on an ice cube." 

Nagisa just watched in astonishment as his _ever so caring_ boyfriend just laid back down again on the bed, this time with his back facing him.

"Are you really my boyfriend?"

No response.

"Because for all I know, boyfriends are supposed to make their partner happy, and I am not happy."

"Says the one bothering my sleep, I'm not entirely over the moon either."

"But-"

"Turn up the ac if you're feeling hot." Karma says, not even bothering to look as he handed the ac remote.

At least he had the nerve to be slightly concerned.

"That's not what I-"

"Goodnight Nagisa."

Yeah, he should've known better.

Nagisa huffed and flopped himself on the bed so now they were laying down back to back, making sure to make the most noises as possible and to lay as far as possible from the redhead. Which was possible considering the size of Karma's bed.

After a few moments, he heard Karma call him. "Nagisa?"

But he just ignored it.

The next thing he heard where the shuffling of the sheets. Then he felt something heavy drape itself over his waist. He recognized from the familiar weight that it was Karma's arm.

"Come on, you can't be that mad."

He really isn't.

He just wants some ice cream.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I promise I will buy you all the ice cream you want." he softly said, rubbing Nagisa's arm and Nagisa almost melted right then and there. "...in a couple of hours after I get my sleep."

_I give up._

"Forget it." he mumbled, pushing away Karma's arm and climbed off the bed.

He walked over to Karma's closet and grabbed the nearest sweater he could find. He knew the other's closet by heart right about now and Karma was always willing to lend a hoodie or two anyway. It's just up to Nagisa whether that piece of clothing will make it back to its rightful owner or not.

Karma watched him with a raised brow, "Where do you think you're going?"

"The convenience store a few blocks from here." he answered, hanging his (Karma's) sweater on his arm. "That one is open 24 hours right?"

"You are ridiculous."

"For wanting ice cream?"

"Nagisa why are you being so stubborn? It's just ice cream."

"Look if you won't answer my question then fine, I'll find out myself."

"Hold it-"

"Go back to sleep. I'll be back in like 30 minutes."

Even before Nagisa could reach the door of Karma's room, he felt a hand grab his arm halting his steps.

Damn Karma and his long legs.

"30 minutes too long." Karma said, then slumped his shoulders. "Fine."

"What?"

"Just..." Karma breathed and scratched the back of his neck, posture seemingly defeated. "Wait for me to get dressed. I'll come with you."

Nagisa's smile practically lit up the slightly dimmed room. He dashed over to Karma, who was in the middle of putting on a thin plain white long-sleeve top and threw himself at his back, wrapping his little arms around his waist.

"I love you." Nagisa said.

"Yeah yeah," Karma replied, pulling away so he could finish dressing up.

He turned around and saw Nagisa gazing at him expectedly.

Reaching forward, he grabbed Nagisa's waist and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head as he does.

"I love you too." he breathed into his blue hair.

BONUS:

Sitting on a table available inside the store, the two of them shared the pint of chocolate ice cream they just bought (Karma's treat of course).

Sliding his chair closer towards his boyfriend, Nagisa laid his chin on Karma's shoulder before mumbling out a whispered, "Thank you." and receiving a kiss from chocolate tainted lips back as they continue to binge on the unhealthy snack.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that popped into my head, hehe. Enjoy! 
> 
> I'm also slowly working on my updates to my fic, so please look forward to it!


End file.
